


An Angel Calls

by SupernaturalPhoenix



Series: Semyazza's Series [5]
Category: An Inspector Calls - Priestley, Supernatural
Genre: Gen, but its fanfiction, cause why not, this is my homework
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 12:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16853767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalPhoenix/pseuds/SupernaturalPhoenix
Summary: Inspector Goole is an angel. Semyazza knows him. They talk. There's time travel.





	An Angel Calls

The dark figure of the Inspector strode down the path that lead away from the Birling household. He cared little for the chaos that he had left in his wake. He reached the street and stopped beneath the gas lamp. A small disturbance in the air behind him alerted him to the arrival of another. He turned around and smiled. “Semyazza.”

The golden haired angel grinned from her perch on the wall. “Well done, _Inspector_.”

The Inspector hummed. “Are you supervising me, Archangel?”

Semyazza shook her head, still smirking. She kicked her legs out in amusement. Her glimmering brown eyes skated over him. “Playing around time. Adventurous, even for you. And Goole. _Goole_. That’s rather on the nose.”

The Inspector raised an eyebrow at the young woman sat on the wall. It was an odd sight, but no one saw the two beings under the gas light. Semyazza softened slightly. “I thought you might like to talk.”

The Inspector sighed and ran a hand over his face in despair. “I didn’t save Eva Smith.”

Semyazza hummed in sympathy. “I know.” She reached out and placed a hand on the Inspector’s shoulder. He leaned back against the wall alongside her.

“You didn’t save Eva. But you freed Sheila and Eric Birling. You did well tonight.” Semyazza murmured. “I’ve been on earth for a long time and I’ve lost many, many good people.”

The Inspector just sighed. “She burned from the inside out. She didn’t deserve to die like that.”

“She’s at peace now. You made sure of that. You made sure that her death counted for something.” Semyazza replied. “Now come with me.”

The Inspector felt Semyazza take hold of his arm, for her wings to propel them into the air and into _time_ itself. The Inspector spread his own wings to support himself, though only Semyazza could carry them across time.

They landed in the mud and the gas and the rain and the horror and the death. Two young men stumbled past them, one practically carrying the other.

“You see.” Semyazza began. “If you hadn’t gone to the Birlings that night, Eric would have accepted the commander position he was offered. If he had accepted the position, he wouldn’t have saved the life of James Kirk. He wouldn’t leave his family behind, to move to the country, where he meets Nellie Marsh, with whom he begins his own family.”

The scene before the two shifted again. They stood in a crowded tent, with bedded soldiers lined the sides. They watched one young nurse in particular. “If you hadn’t done what you did, she wouldn’t have defied her family, she wouldn’t have gone on to excel in the nursing field and saved countless lives on the battlefield. She wouldn’t have dedicated the rest of her life to giving all women a better chance at life.”

Semyazza pulled the Inspector into flight again and they were standing beneath the gas lamp outside the Birlings’ house.

“You see?” Semyazza said. “You did good.”

“I warned them about the war, about the bloodshed that would come if things didn’t change. If Gerald had heeded it, he might have lived. The Birlings might have been spared the pain of being abandoned by their children.” The Inspector groaned.

Semyazza sighed. “I know. But human don’t just _change._ You know that. But the pain of the knowledge of what they did to Eva spurs Eric and Sheila on to do great things. Its terrible that Eva had to die for it to happen,” she cupped the Inspector’s face kindly. “But blood must be spilled to make real changes. You’ve seen humanity. That’s how its always been. It’s not your fault.”

The Inspector just sighs. “I know.”

“But the ones like us, Castiel, Anna, Gabriel, Gadreel, Abner, Hannah… the ones who believe in humanity. We can change it. We can fix it. We’re angels, Abathar. We can save humanity.”

Glass showered down as the gas lamp shattered. There were no longer two angels standing underneath its light. They had left the cruel mortal world behind. Just for a little while.


End file.
